


Pressgang

by latin_cat



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latin_cat/pseuds/latin_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horblower resorts to 'pressganging' someone. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressgang

__Hornblower frowned, suppressing the growl that threatened to rise from his throat by swallowing and gritting his teeth. Things had got terribly out of hand, and by rights their task should have been a lot, lot simpler than it had turned out to be.  
  
"For God's sake, Styles, can't you keep him still?"  
  
"'Bit difficult, sir," Styles said, before gasping as the struggling figure he held with Matthews managed to land a wild kick across his shins. "Why you -! Putting up a rare show, he is!"  
  
That could be considered an understatement, Hornblower thought with a vicious glare at the victim who seemed to be under the impression that he was fighting for his life.  
  
"No, no!" he slurred. "Don’t wanna go t' sea, can't make me! 'S not righ' – free country-!"  
  
"Hold him still!" Hornblower snapped, and two seconds later he managed to knock a fist square into the man's face. The captain's knuckles screamed and stung like hell, but at least he had stopped an already embarrassing situation from getting worse, as the man was now slumped between the astonished Matthews and Styles groaning quietly. Satisfied, Hornblower returned his attention the procuress who had been watching the scene unfold with crossed arms and a furious expression. "Sorry about that, madam; we shan't trouble you any longer."  
  
And with that he touched his hat to her and led the small party of sailors out of the brothel. Now that they'd retrieved Mr. Kennedy they could get underway - at last._ _


End file.
